Spontaneous
by heyitsme517
Summary: Austin&Ally, skinny dipping, highly requested. One-shot.


**(A/N - so a bunch of people were requesting a one-shot about skinny dipping. At first, I wasn't sure how to do that without it being too sexual, but I'm pretty pleased with how it turned out. Hopefully you are, too!)**

"This is nice," I commented thoughtfully, watching the sun quickly sink below the horizon. The view from the dock we were currently laying on was perfect - indescribable, really. The lake water turned dark as the light of the appearing moon reflected off it's surface, producing a shimmering effect.

"Yeah," my best friend, Austin said quietly from beside me, shooting me that famous grin of his. "I had a great time with you today, Ally." We did have a great time. We started the day at a pancake house, then walked around the beach and pier for a few hours. We had a late lunch - or possibly an early dinner - at a barbecue joint, before taking a walk through a park, acting like children on the playground as we talked about our favorite memories from this summer.

Just before the sun began to set, Austin dragged me to a nearby lake, claiming that it was the best place for sunsets - even better than the beautiful view of my Miami beach side home. And he was right, for this is the greatest sunset I've ever seen. "I just hate that it's our last day of summer, you know?" I sighed, groaning at the thought of school the next day - you could say my blonde head of a best friend has rubbed off on me.

"Yeah, but at least it was an awesome summer," he pointed out. "The best one I've ever had." I nodded and agreed. "And today was great - just you and me, spending time together like we didn't have a care in the world."

"Totally," I smiled, turning so that I was facing him. But there was one thing that was bugging me about today. "Don't get me wrong, I had a great time today - but, it was so relaxed, you know? I kind of thought that our last day of summer would be more... _spontaneous_."

"_Hey_," Austin said, pouting his bottom lip. "I'm the king of spontaneity."

"You're also the king of whining," I teased, and he glared at me playfully.

"But really, we did have a pretty wild summer," he pointed out. "Remember that time we were on Shiny Money's houseboat, and that giant alligator-"

"I remember," I cut him off, shuddering at the memory. It had been great of course, but needless to say, we all have a fear of alligators now - especially large, maternal ones with red eyes. We lay in silence for a few more moments, listening to the water lap against the dock as we stargazed.

"Hey," Austin said suddenly, sitting up. "Do you want to go swimming? The water would feel great right now."

"We don't have swimsuits," I pointed out, gesturing at the towels we had been carrying since sitting on the beach earlier today.

"Who says we need swimsuits?" He asked, raising an eyebrow slyly.

I glanced at him skeptically. "Austin, how are we going to swim without-"

"_Skinny dipping_," he said, making my nearly choke. I must have heard him wrong, so I asked him to repeat it. "Skinny dipping."

"You mean swimming naked - as in with no clothes," I say, trying to make sure he hasn't officially lost it. When he nodded, I shook my head vigorously. "No, oh _hell_ no-"

"Why not, Ally?" he asked. "Are you chicken?" I shook my head, saying that I was definitely not. "Then let's do it. Come on, it's such a rush."

"Austin, we're not skinny dipping," I said, crossing my arms to prove my finality on the decision.

"Maybe _you're_ not," he said, standing up to kick his shoes off, and pull his t-shirt over his head. "But _I_ am." When he reached up to unbuckle his belt, I reacted in just enough time to cover my eyes, only uncovering them after I heard the giant splash signaling that he was in the water. And when I looked to my left, sure enough, there was a pile of his clothes - boxers and all. "Woohoo," he called out, whooping as his head broke the surface again. "This is awesome, Ally, come on."

"Austin Monica Moon," I scolded, shaking my head. "I can't _believe_ you just did that." He once again urged me to join him in the water. "No, Austin. I'm not skinny dipping, and that's final."

"Why not?" he asked again. "I'm having fun, aren't I?" I nodded. "And you trust me, right?" Again, I nodded. "Then, what's the problem?"

"I'm embarrassed," I mumbled, looking away. "Stripping down in front of people isn't exactly on my list of things to accomplish."

He let out a chuckle, before coming to rest his arms on the dock in front of me. "Ally, there's nothing to be embarrassed about," he said seriously, looking me in the eye. "Besides, you can't see anything above the shoulders once you're in the water. And if it makes you feel any better, I'll close my eyes until you jump in."

"Austin-" I began.

But he cut me off. "You're the one who said you wanted to end your summer spontaneously," he reminded me. "What's more spontaneous than this?"

"Sneaking backstage while wearing a trash bag dress, getting chased by Big Mama, bungee jumping off a bridge," I mumbled, before sighing and climbing to my feet. "Fine, I'll do it. But you can't look." Austin let out another joyful whoop before making a show of covering his eyes. I kicked my shoes off and hesitantly slid out of the rest of my clothes. Standing at the edge of the dock, I took a deep breath. "I can't believe I'm doing this," I mumbled, before diving in, letting the warm water swallow me up.

I resurfaced to see Austin grinning at me, and although I hate to admit it, this _was_ fun, and it _did_ feel like the perfect kick of spontaneity to end my summer. Austin let out a joking wolf whistle, swimming near me. "_See_, you have a great body," he said. "No need to be embarrassed."

"You looked, didn't you?" I snapped, feeling anger as well as embarrassment course through me. He smiled sheepishly and gave a small shrug. "_Austin_," I shrieked, splashing him with as much water as I could to let out my frustrations. "You - _splash_ - promised - _splash_ - you - _splash_ - wouldn't - _splash_ - peek!"

He joined in, and we were soon having a full on water war, droplets spraying everywhere as the sound echoed around the quiet lake. I felt my anger fade away when I realized how much fun I was having. About ten minutes later, we calmed down and Austin was resting his head against the dock as I swam around, enjoying the feeling of the water against my bare skin.

"Ally," Austin called out, motioning for me to come over to him. Once we were side by side, I held onto a part of the dock, shocked at how serious he looked. "I know you're probably still mad at me for peeking, but I'm serious - you have nothing to be ashamed of. You're beautiful, you know that?"

His words seemed genuine, making me blush - thank goodness it was dark. "You really think so?" I asked quietly, biting my lip as I glanced back at him.

"I really do," he nodded, giving me a reassuring smile and grabbing my free hand, intertwining our fingers. "The most beautiful girl in the world, actually."

I smiled shyly up at him, suddenly registering the situation we were in. My best friend and I are swimming stark naked, and here he is, calling me beautiful. We held each other's gaze for a few more moments, before he cupped my chin gently, pulling me closer to him. I let my eyes fall shut gently, and felt his warm breath on my face.

"Hey," a voice called out, just as our lips were about to meet. We broke apart to see a small boy - probably nine or ten - standing there, watching us. "Who are you?"

"I'm Austin and that's Ally," Austin called back uncomfortably, as I hid myself behind him. "Who are _you_?"

"Jack. I live over there," he responded, pointing towards a small cabin further back in the wooded area. "Are you guys... _naked_?" Austin nodded his head, letting out an awkward cough. Jack pointed down to his pile of clothes. "And are these yours?"

"Yeah, why?" Austin asked, and I could hear the suspicion in his tone.

"Oh, no reason," the boy responded innocently. But, in a flash, he scooped up his pile of clothes and took off running, letting out whoops. "_Sucker_!"

Austin turned around, his mouth hanging wide open as he tried to form a coherent sentence. "_Did he just_-"

"_What just-_"

"_Did that..._ huh?" These all came out in confused stutters, making me giggle.

"If you're trying to ask if a little boy just ran off to God-knows-where with your clothes," I stated. "Then, _yes_." He still wore a mask of shock, as though he didn't believe that's really what happened. "I think that's enough spontaneity for today, don't you? At least he left your towel." I swam over to the ladder, and was about to climb back onto the dock before I shot him a glare. "And _don't_ look this time."

He really must be confused, for he complied without a word. I swiftly dried off and changed back into my clothes, before setting his towel near the ladder. "Okay, you can come up now." I turned around as he did, still blushing to myself about what he saw and said earlier. A few beats passed before I heard his footsteps behind me.

"Let's go home," he suggested, securing the towel around his waist. We walked through the forest together, stepping over roots and pushing branches out of our way overhead.

At one point, I felt Austin reach for my hand again, causing us both to come to a sudden stop. He watched me as he intertwined our fingers. "Is this okay?" he asked, nodding at our interlocked hands. I gave him a reassuring smile and nodded. "You know, Ally, I meant what I said earlier, about you being beautiful."

"Thanks Austin," I mumbled, blushing once again. "You're not too bad yourself, I guess."

"You _guess_?" he teased, though his tone was huskier than normal. He took a step closer and I once again felt his breath mingle with mine. "Is _this _okay?" he whispered gently, and I nodded as I felt my eyelids slip shut. Not needing to hear it twice, he pressed his warm, rough lips against mine, and I responded to it immediately, kissing him back.

His hands found their way to my waist as I gently looped my arms around his neck. It was sweet and slow, yet filled with so much passion, as we sliced through the sexual tension that had been building between us ever since that moment our hands brushed on the piano, long ago. We pulled away - far too soon for my liking - but, air is a necessity to stay alive.

"Wow," Austin breathed, smiling down at me.

"Yeah," I responded, my lips still tingling. "Hey, Austin?"

"Hm?" he responded, a dazed look in his eyes.

I giggled and rolled my eyes in good nature. "You should probably pick up your towel."

* * *

**What did you think? (: I hope I served the prompt justice, since so many people asked for it.**


End file.
